The Ashley Cullen Story
by cherryicecream444
Summary: There's a new Cullen in town... How will Jacob react to this? What is the certain mystery that surrounds this new creature? Summary sucks just give it a chance plz! Still a work in prog. :D R&R!plz!
1. Chapter 1: The Cullens

I Don't own Twilight or any related trademarks!

Jacob's POV

It was a grey morning like any other in Forks. I woke up to the sweet smell of my true love, Bella Swan. I still haven't told her that I'd imprinted on her because that would ruin our present relationship.

"Hey Wolf, come on, me and Bella are taking you up to our place. We'd like you to meet someone…," Alice said with enthusiasm.

"Sure, sure. Just 5 more minutes…," I said then threw my blanket over my head but Bella yanked it off.

"C'mon Jake no time to lose!" She said then tried with all her strength to pull me up, obviously that was impossible. "Don't be like that Jake."

"Fine," I rose to my feet tiredly then yawned.

They both dragged me to Alice's yellow porche. They seated me at the back. Alice drove very quickly like she was in a hurry or something but really, it was just out of enthusiasm, I think.

We finally got to the Cullen's house. Alice pushed the front door open, and in a few seconds we were in the living room where all the bloodsu– Cullens were casually placed pair by pair. Alice rushed to Jasper's side and Bella stayed by mine she held my hand and I squeezed hers tightly but gently.

Alice cleared her throat then said, "Okay, Jacob. You know that we consider you part – family, since your always eating and sleeping here… We'd like you to meet a new part of our family… her name is Ashley Cullen."

Suddenly, someone came out of nowhere, a girl that was inhumanly beautiful, more beautiful than Rosalie, she had chocolate – brown hair that was at medium length, her skin was averagely tan, her eyes were glowing a yellowish – red and she looked like she was thirteen.

I looked weirdly at her. She looked a little too young to be a vampire, but I guess that didn't really matter. But what really rooted me out was the question of how she was so averagely, perfectly tanned. I mean, vampires are supposed to have ivory white skin right?

"She's different, she's not exactly _just_ a vampire.", Edward said, obviously he was toying with my thoughts again.

"How?" I asked. I was really curious now.


	2. Chapter 2: Newborns

I DO NOT own Twilight or any other Trademarks.

**Chapter 2**

Newborns

"Well…" Alice interrupted, "you see…"

"Ashley is a… werewolf, too", Edward said, he spat out the word half – filled with disgust. I ignored that. "Sorry.", he said.

"No, it's fine." I lied. I froze there, still in shock.

"Er, are you okay?" the vampire – wolf girl spoke to me, I unfroze.

"Uhh… Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I… I've never met anyone like you in my entire life… I 'gotta admit that this is kinda weird for me.", I said, still in shock.

"Uhh… Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." She said with a little chuckle, her teeth shined brightly through her tan skin, they were pearly white and a little bit blinding.

"Huh", I snorted, "I guess so."

I stared at her perfect face and her perfect features. I didn't know what expression was on my face right now, but I guess I don't care. She was the most perfect creature I've ever seen, even though she was a bloods– vampire, she mesmerized me.

"Uhmm… Jacob, are you, like, okay?" she spoke to me, her voice velvety smooth.

I stopped staring at her.

"Y-yeah… I'm uh, I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Jake, newborn vampires at two o'clock." I heard Seth call from outside the door.

"What?" Edward questioned.

I looked him in the eyes, "Yeah, newborns have been running loose in the woods for the last 2 weeks." I explained.

"What?" he repeated, "How come we don't know about this?"

"Because," I shot right back, "Sam didn't want you guys to get involved because if you did your Italy friends would stir up more trouble and it's _our_ job anyway so back off!"

I suddenly felt my whole body trembling; I clenched my fists so that I won't involuntarily change. In a few seconds I was relaxed again.

"Look, it _is_ _our_ job to protect the people and so we do our job. Besides, Sam doesn't like a coven of vampires knowing and following his every move, he says it's annoying." I explained.

"Oh." Edward said with an apologetic face

"Yeah, besides you guys stink like hell."

"Well, you're not so fragrant yourselves." Rosalie, Little Miss Barbie leech interrupted.

"Was I talking to you?" I asked her the obvious question.

She just rolled her eyes then ran upstairs.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said smugly.


End file.
